1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to the transfer of power and communication between a brewing machine and a satellite, and more particularly, to an article and method for contactless brewing machine and satellite power and communication transfer for controlling the temperature of a brewed fluid.
2. General Background and State of the Art
A brewing machine, such as a commercial coffee brewing machine, includes components such as a tank, for example a four to five gallon fluid capacity tank, a heater, for heating the fluid in the tank, and a valve, such as a dump valve, which, upon opening thereof, enables heated fluid to flow by gravity through a spray head. At a single satellite station, or at each of multiple satellite stations, in the brewing machine, the heated fluid flows through a basket, which contains for example coffee beans, whereby the heated brewed fluid flows into a receptacle in the satellite where it accumulates. The brewed fluid in the satellite is heated to and maintained at a desired temperature by a heating element at each satellite station of the brewing machine, on which each satellite is positionable. The heated brewed fluid may then be served by being dispensed from the satellite as required.
However, initially, the satellite may be preheated, while the fluid may be processed in the brewing machine tank to a high temperature, as 180°, with the satellite being heated to a moderate temperature, as 50°. The brewed fluid, upon transfer to the satellite, may be heated to a medium heat of 100°, which would not be usable, requiring re-processing. Moreover, direct transfer of heat in the brewing machine from the heating element to the satellite, as at one-hundred fifty watts, is inefficient, and, if touched, may result in a burn.
Therefore, there has been identified a continuing need to provide a control system for enabling contactless transfer of power and communication between a brewing machine and a satellite, to control the temperature of a brewed fluid.